The Hero of Chaos Rises Again
by Ninja Misao
Summary: -Warriors Orochi 2- Dian Wei is carrying his lord Cao Cao through a field of fallen soldiers He cries for his lord hoping for a miracle little did he know his prayers were about to be answered.


Hi I finished playing a certain board on Warrior Orochi 2 and this idea came to mind I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character.

* * *

><p>The Hero of Chaos Rises Again<p>

* * *

><p>After the Battle of Yi Ling a injured Dian Wei carried His Lord Cao Cao on his back. The beaten warrior stumbled across the battle field of slain soldiers. The mixture of burn flesh and blood filled the field and it made the warriors stomach turn.<p>

"My lord...Cao Cao!" The injured brute cried out.

As Dian stumbled once more he failed to notice Cao Cao hand moved a little.

Unsure of where to go Dian Wei kept to the forest to keep under Orochi's radar. With a strong determination the brute decided to flee to Nan Zhong hoping that the hot terrain of the jungle would keep them hidden.

Days felt like months for Dian Wei, believing his lord still alive and carrying around his body took its toll on him along with the heat of the jungle. He found the closest town and bought a change of clothes for him and his lord. He bought a few more items before continuing on through the jungle.

Soon there was no money left, Dian had to kill tigers and other local animals for food. He would sometimes talk to his lord knowing he would received no answer. Dian Wei closed his eyes and prayed for a small miracle for his Lord Cao Cao. Little did he know that he was about to receive one.

During Dian Wei's travel deeper into the heart of the jungle the tired brute looked around and saw a river. He laid Cao Cao on some leaves under a tree then he sat down laying his back on the trunk. Dian then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His ears picked up on the birds chirping along with the buzzing of insects. Soon another sound caught his attention water splashing from the river. Thinking nothing of it the warrior's eyes remained closed.

Moments later his ears picked up some movement of the leaves. Dian Wei's eyes open there standing in front of him was a young woman wearing a strange tribal grab from head down to her bare feet. The woman removed her hood revealing her long raven hair and sea blue eyes. The warrior sat there for a moment in a state shock he wasn't sure how to react. He didn't want to scare her away yet he wasn't sure if she was an enemy.

"Um..." Dian said forcing it out of his mouth.

"Shh." The young maiden replied.

The raven haired haired maiden turned from Dian Wei to Cao Cao. Keeping guard Dian watched as the woman grew closer to his lords face. After a few moments the maiden went to the lake and gathered some water in a small bowl. She then closed her eyes sprinkling some kind of powder in the water causing the once clear liquid to turn blue.

The maiden rose to her feet and walk back to Dian Wei. She handed the bowl over to him with a slight bow. The reluctant warrior took the bowl from her making the young maiden smile. She looked to the bowl then back to Cao Cao. Dian got the point, he bent down to his lord and gentle raise his head. He then poured the liquid in his lord's mouth. When it was all gone Dian turned to thank the woman but she was gone. Confused the warrior laid Cao Cao's head back down upon the leaves and waited.

Minutes felt like hours as Dian waited for a response from the strange liquid. He sat back for a moment when something caught his attention. As he turned his head he noticed Cao Cao right hand move then his left hand soon the rest of his body showed moment. Cao Cao sat up and shook his head to clear the fog from his mind. It was strange it was like his whole body had been rejuvenated. The Hero of Chaos rose to his feet and looked to his trusted body guard who bowed to him with a smile on his face.

"Dian Wei." Cao Cao said in a serious tone

"Yes my lord." the Mad Bull replied.

"Come we have work to do." The Hero of Chaos said.

Filled with hope and strength with the return of his lord Dian Wei followed Cao Cao with his head held high ready to take on what ever awaited them.


End file.
